Lines of Life
by l0chn3ss
Summary: Story based off the headcanon: Nobody ever told Maka, but Soul flat-lined on the operating table after the battle with Crona. It was a combination of black blood and Stein that brought him back. So, in a sense, Soul has actually died for his partner. M for body horror. language, ect


**A/N:** Sorry; I also rewatched episode 8 for this, events will collide

ngl I also have no idea why Stein was operating at the school's nurse office... I also get to show you how much I know about surgery procedures and why I have no desire to go into the medical field despite how fitting it is as told my everyone I've ever met

**TW:** death, surgery, blood, hospitals, stein, story by ness, very graphic descriptions, ness's sass

* * *

The sound of the monitor's irregular beeps and Soul's heavy, erratic breathing didn't break Stein's stoic face as he dropped both the retractor and the scalpel, freeing his hands for the crucial part of the surgery. He tore off the operating gloves and pressed both palms to Soul's chest and lower stomach hard, holding down his body. No warning came, but Spirit managed to step back before Stein used soul force.

"S-Stein! We're trying to keep him alive!" Spirit sputtered but was unconcerned with Stein's unorthodox methods. What mattered really was about keeping Soul alive.

"We have to use what we have, Senpai." Stein side-eyed Spirit but didn't avert his focus on the writhing body under him. "I don't know where Medusa-sensei keeps her defibrillator." Another wave of soul force was applied, sending the heart rate soaring.

"Shit."

* * *

They wordlessly nodded after the heart monitor continued to drop while Soul thrashed around, and Spirit transformed into Stein's waiting hands.

"Senpai, you're going to have to put your hate for the boy aside. I don't like the thought of losing one of my test subjects."

"My sweet Maka will hate me if I let him die." Spirit voice echoed grimly. "We also can't afford to lose him."

"Is that so. Soul Thread Sutures."

White strings tied Soul to the operation bed, connecting his limbs to his sides. They held his head steady as Stein picked up a fresh needle. He planted Spirit into the floor and quickly pulled a pair of surgical forceps from his coat pocket.

"Is that even sterile?"

"I need to see his organs. Something is killing him from the inside."

"You're mother fucking dissecting him."

"Basically."

As he pulled back the already lacerated skin, Stein activated his soul perception. Blackness swirled in every one of Soul's organs. The ones damaged by Crona's attack had a deep cut through them. Dark blood festered around each one, as if it was desperately trying to enter the gash.

"Senpai," Stein called out nonchalantly as he turned the screw on his head. "It appears I've found something interesting." He swiped Spirit from the ground, positioning him in front.

"That's disgusting... wait... is that-"

"Black Blood. It's trying to enter Soul even further. We need to nullify it. Experimental Ectoplasm."

A jelly-like fluid erupted around them, enveloping their bodies. Stein let the handle go ago, letting Spirit float in the center. He made incisions with another scalpel that he pulled from his sleeve while tying the arteries together with his thread.

"You're killing the heart!"

"So you were paying attention in class all those years ago after all, senpai. We need to remove the Blood without letting it affect the pure. An organ transplant will be simple enough after this, but if the Black Blood continues it's path..."

His words were left hanging as the monitor continued to come closer to a flat line, but before he could continue, Soul's body jerked, letting out a terrible noise that sounded like grinding metal. His body vibrated violently as it was still held down by Stein's thread, pulling them until they reached their limit and almost lifting the bed from its place. The skin around the cut grew more and more deformed. Goosebumps appeared but rapidly lengthened into needle-like shapes. He opened his mouth to scream, but only silence came out.

"This is bad. The ectoplasm is doing nothing." The scalpel was knocked out of Stein's hand. He gritted his teeth and his eyes hardened. The ectoplasm thickened, slowing down the skin's defiguration. The Black Blood seemed to pulsate, and if liquid could squirm, it was doing it. "His body is rejecting it."

"Shit. Hang on, Soul!" Spirit glowed a dark shade of green as he worked with Spirit, amplifying his power to it's limit. "Stein, is there anything else we can do?"

"I'm figuring that out."

The beeping was slowed drastically. Stein nearly forgot that there was even beeping to begin with. Spirit, though, was painfully aware of the monitor as well as the sound of screeching metal growing softer.

"Stein! He's not going to make it!"

"Not with that attitude."

White Soul Threads began to appear on the inside of Soul's body, locking it in place. Stein ran a wavelength current through Soul's body, connected by the lines of his soul.

"Stein!"

"Can you shut up, senpai."

"But Stein!

"I'm working on it!"

"Work faster-"

A dull, extended, electronic note cut through the air, stopping Spirit's words. The scythe's glow dimmed but Stein pumped in more power.

"He's..."

"Not yet."

"But he's..."

"Please continue, Spirit."

"He's brain dead..."

"I meant amplifying."

Spirit almost transformed out of his weapon form, until a metallic glint caught his eye. "What's that?"

"The purest form of adrenaline." Stein uncapped the needle and drove the syringe straight into Soul's ruptured heart. He shrugged at Spirit's puzzled reflection. "I was experimenting before I came." His eyes flicked back to the monitor, missing how the Black Blood was absorbing into the heart. "All we can do now is wait."

Spirit closed his heavy eyelids, but they flew back open at the sudden cussing from Stein.

"Just kidding, his soul is escaping!"

Though there was no way Spirit could ever hope to see it, his blade vibrated as his composure broke. "Quick! Grab it! With your soul thing!"

Stein grimaced, but nonetheless, his wavelength transformed into thread, attempting to hold Soul down to earth. "Fascinating. I can't hold onto it firmly."

"Well try harder! Soul! Stay with us!"

"No one wants to stay with you, senpai."

* * *

Soul blinked. He felt light, as if drawn to some force outside of his reach. The sensation of floating surrounded him as he drifted away further into himself. What was he doing here? His memories told him nothing, as if they, too, were being pulled away from his grasp. He let himself go to the soothing aura that coaxed him away from another thoughts, relinquishing control to another source.

There was no sound, but no silence. No sights, however something was there. No taste or smell, though it filled him. No feeling, yet he was pleasant.

Yes, he'd never felt better. He could feel his old life becoming washed away with every passing moment, leaving them behind as he continued to go wherever his destination was. It wasn't as if this were wrong, in fact, it felt more right than he could ever hope to feel, but a nagging awareness poked him from behind.

It tsked at him, releasing its own counter waves of emotions and colors he'd never seen before. He turned to look at the blackness as it cut him from the light overhead.

"I've only gotten this body, boy. I won't let it leave so easily."

"Who are you?" Was that his voice? How did it manifest? Manifest?

He looked down at his body that shone against the darkness around him. His body became heavier as he noticed pieces of a vision were appearing in his sight.

That's right, he was Soul, a weapon of death, wielded by Maka Albarn, first of their class. He was a student of Death's Academy, attending classes to learn about his role and how to fulfill it. He was on a mission when Maka was lured by the essence of two strange souls. He'd thrown himself into the line of attack when...

Soul spat out his question once more. "Who are you?"

"Madness."

He still had a life to live and someone to protect. Soul stepped away from the blinding lights, and back into the unknown.

* * *

"- wounds are closing-"

"-organs repairing-"

"-well, what-"

"-blood-"

"-and report to Death-"

"Right..."

"I'll clean up here. Tell him... the operation was a success..."

* * *

Stein opened the door of the infirmary, sighing as he clenched his needle holder and the metal syringe in his hand. A small gasp caught his attention.

"Dr. Stein..."

He glanced down at Maka, who hadn't budged from her spot since they returned to the academy. The items were quickly stuffed into the side of his coat and his back pocket.

"Huh? You've been waiting here this whole time? You should have gone and taken a shower or something."

She paid no attention to his words, and instead questioned about Soul's wellness.

"Oh?" Stein held two fingers up in victory. "The operation was a complete success."

After allowing Maka into the room, Spirit confronted him. "You shouldn't be feigning smiles like that."

Stein pulled out a cigarette and a lighter from his front pockets. "Did you tell her?" As he mouthed the cigarette, Spirit shook his head.

"So, what is Soul's condition, really?"

"The wound is alright after operating on it. That much is certain. There's just one thing that bothers me."

"Something that bothers you?"

"You can even call it a curse."

"Curse? What are you talking about? Is he alright?"

"The Demon Sword Ragnarok's Black Blood has gotten mixed in with Soul's blood. It's not clear what's going to happen to him right now."

"What about Maka? Is it safe for her to be around him?"

"Hard to say."

Before Spirit could ask more questions, the sound of heels tapping on the tiles came closer. Stein took a long drag, then greeted Dr. Medusa as she stopped in front of them.

"Oh, I hope you don't mind, but we've occupied one of your beds for the time being. Unfortunately, it isn't Senpai who is in it."

"So I gather, what's wrong? Is it a student?"

"Long story."

She smiled sweetly at the two men and crossed her arms. "Do Tell."

* * *

**Based on the headcanon:**

Nobody ever told Maka, but Soul flat-lined on the operating table after the battle with Crona. It was a combination of black blood and Stein that brought him back. So, in a sense, Soul has actually died for his partner.


End file.
